thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Personajes de The Walking Dead Social Game
Esta es una lista de los personajes que aparecen en el juego The Walking Dead Social Game del Facebook. Personajes del capítulo 1 Shane Walsh right|link= es el primer personaje con el que interactua el jugador y es quien da un tutorial sobre cómo manejarse dentro del juego. Al ser una extensión del personaje de televisión, el Shane de este juego complementa la historia y narra lo que aconteció con él, y justo después de abandonar a en King County. Varados en el camino a la ciudad de Atlanta debido a una barricada, Shane y los Grimes guardan refugio junto con otros sobrevivientes en un improvisado campamento al costado de la autopista. Shane rápidamente asume el liderazgo del nuevo grupo y se encarga de mantenerlos protegidos. :Frases dentro del juego: *''If you've got something to say, go ahead and say it.'' (Si tienes algo que decir, adelante, dilo.) *''Every day we're stuck here, is another day we're not safe in Atlanta.'' (Cada día que estamos atascados aquí, es otro día que no estamos a salvo en Atlanta.) *''Sometimes there's gonna be tough choices. You think you can make the right call?'' (A veces habrán decisiones difíciles. ¿Crees que podrás hacer lo correcto?.) *''Don't get too relaxed here. Walkers come out of nowhere.'' (No te relajes demasiado. Los caminantes aparecen de la nada.) *''We're on our own. My police radio hasn't worked since we left town.'' (Estamos por nuestra cuenta. Mi radio de policía no ha funcionado desde que dejamos el pueblo.) *''I don't known what's causing the roadblock but they better clear it soon.'' (No sé lo que está causando la barricada, pero será mejor que la despejen pronto.) Lori Grimes right|link= es otro de los personaje de televisión que aparecen en el juego. Tras haber abandonado a su marido en el hospital de King County por considerarlo muerto, Lori antepuso la seguridad de su hijo frente a todo y se puso en marcha rumbo a Atlanta junto con Shane Walsh en busca de un refugio seguro. Tras quedar estancados a mitad del camino debido a una barricada, el trío se asentó en un improvisado campamento al costado de la autopista junto con otros sobrevivientes. Cuando la madre de una pequeña niñita desapareció misteriosamente, Lori ayudó a dirigir el grupo de búsqueda. :Frases dentro del juego: *''All that matters to me is protecting my son.'' (Todo lo que me importa es proteger a mi hijo.) *''You ever wonder what we did to deserve this?.'' (¿Te has preguntado que hicimos para merecer ésto?.) *''Normally, I'd be picking Carl up from school right now... How did this all happen?'' (Normalmente, estaría recogiendo a Carl de la escuela en estos momentos... ¿Cómo es que sucedió todo ésto?.) *''Don't panic. We can make it through this.'' (No te asustes. Saldremos de ésta.) *''I keep worring we'll run out of food... We can't let that happen.'' (Me sigue preocupando que nos quedemos sin comida... No podemos permitir que eso suceda.) *''You think Atlanta is really safe like they say?.'' (¿Crees que Atlanta es realmente segura como dicen?.) Carl Grimes right|link= es otro personaje más de la serie de televisión que hace su aparición en el juego. Tras abandonar su pueblo natal y a su padre, Carl se dirigió a Atlanta junto con su madre y , pero quedaron varados a mitad del camino debido a una barricada y guardaron refugio con otros sobrevivientes en un improvisado campamento. :Frases dentro del juego: *''Don't worry about me. How are you feeling?'' (No te preocupes por mi. ¿Cómo te sientes?) *''I wish I knew how to fight better.'' (Desearía saber cómo pelear mejor.) *''I asked my mom if I could get my own knife since I can't have a gun. She said no.'' (Le pregunté a mi mamá si podía tener mi propio cuchillo ya que no me dejan tener un arma. Me dijo que no.) *''I don't even miss watching cartoons.'' (Ni siquiera me perdía de ver los dibujos animados.) *''I have to stay here so my mom can keep an eye on me.'' (Debo quedarme aquí para que mi mamá pueda verme.) *''I'm still doing ok.'' (Aún estoy bien) Summer right|link= Summer es un personaje del videojuego The Walking Dead Social Game, y la infame niñita zombie a la que asesina en la escena de apertura de la serie durante el episodio Days Gone Bye. Tras haber conseguido escapar con vida del ataque de los , Summer y su familia guardaron refugio en un improvisado campamento al costado de la autopista junto con , y Carl Grimes, mientras se dirigían a Atlanta. La niña normalmente cargaba un osito de peluche, al que le hablaba como si fuera una persona más, y parecía estar inconsciente de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor. Cuando toda su familia murió a manos de los muertos vivientes, Summer escapó del campamento y al poco tiempo fue mordida por una de las criaturas. :Frases dentro del juego: *''Mommy brought my teddy for me but she forgot my lion'' (Mami trajo mi osito pero se le olvido mi león.) *''I miss my dog. My mommy says Uncle Jesse's taking him to Atlanta'' (Extraño a mi perro. Mami dijo que el Tío Jesse lo estaba llevando a Atlanta) *''I was just telling Teddy I want to go home.'' (Sólo le decía a mi osito que quiero ir a casa.) *''Mommy says we can have ice cream in Atlanta.'' (Mami dice que tomaremos helado en Atlanta.) *''We were supposed to meet my Uncle Jesse. Do you known my Uncle Jesse?.'' (Se supone que nos encontraríamos con el tío Jesse. Conoces a mi tío Jesse?) *''Teddy says it's okay I´m missing school.'' (Osito dice que está bien que falte a la escuela) Categoría:Personajes de Videojuegos